For many years, it has been the conventional practice to pre-record music, voice, entertainment renditions, and other data on an endless loop of tape such as magnetic which is carried in a cartridge adapted to be inserted into a suitable play-back mechanism, such as a tape recorder. In some instances, data is recorded on a paper tape carried in a cartridge as a unit. The individual tape cartridges are separate units from the recorder or play-back mechanism and when a particular tape is selected, the cartridge carrying the tape is inserted into the tape recorder so that a drive roller engages with an exposed portion of the tape for driving the tape past a use for many years, space requirements for storing tape cartridges are extremely limited and restricted so that orderly storage of many tape cartridges becomes awkward and creates a problem for the owner.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cassette tape container storage device which not only stores a quantity of cartridges, but provides a simple and suitable means for forcibly ejecting a selected cartridge from the stored quantity.